


She's Got It

by turnonmyheels



Series: Empty Spaces [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post episode 5.6 Small World -- Tig is feeling like himself again and goes after what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got It

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves a sexual encounter between a cis-man and a transwoman. 
> 
> Title and opening quote from Bananarama's Venus
> 
> Beta'd by Moosesal any remaining mistakes are my own

_Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no one else had_

The whiskey is smooth blazing a trail through the thick coating of smoke and tar and ashes that feels permanently embedded in his throat. It’s the first time he’s been able to taste anything but Dawn’s death since she was burned alive. He rolls his shoulders and does his best to block the sound of her screams from drowning out the noise of the club. Focuses instead on the screams of the woman he shot between the eyes that morning. Dawn’s screams made him sick and desperate; while her screams -- whoever she was -- left him feeling light and almost clean.

There’s nothing like a bit of cold-blooded murder to make him feel like himself again. Tig knocks back a shot; god it’s good to get back to normal. 

A hand clasps his shoulder. “You look better,” Chibs says as he drops onto the barstool next to Tig.

“Tigger’s got his groove back.”

Chibs snorts and pours his own shot. “May the rest of the world beware.”

“Damn straight.” He knocks glasses with Chibs and downs another shot. “Speaking of, I’ve got someone I need to do.” His cut is soothing as he pulls it on. The familiar weight of it enveloping him in the comforting creak of old leather while the scents of nicotine, gun powder, and blood soothe his inner beast. First he could taste, now he can smell again–Tig can practically feel the jagged edges of his psyche fitting together.Time to file down the edges, get back to his usual razor-sharp focus. 

He makes a call and places his order. “I’m out of here.” Tig snags his keys from the bar and nods at Phil as he makes his way out the door. It’s a short drive to the by-the-hour motel out near the highway. Tig gets a room and just barely has his motorcycle boots kicked off when there’s a knock on the door. He lights a cigarette and sits down on the bed. He leans back against the headboard then casually crosses his legs at the ankle. “Come in.” He’s exhaling a cloud of smoke when the door opens and she walks in.

She’s a sight for sore eyes. His dick twitches in his pants as he eyes her up and down. Black patent leather knee-high platform boots. Artfully torn fishnets. The shortest, flimsiest excuse of a pleather skirt he’s ever seen above strong muscular legs that go on for days. Flat, hard belly. And those tits, those beautiful tits wrapped in a shiny red vest open all the way down to her navel accentuating her six-pack. He wants to motorboat those tits more than he wants to breathe. He drags on his cigarette as he watches her shift from foot to foot.

Her strong, broad shoulders and long, corded neck hidden behind a shiny silver scarf is enough to make him lick his lips. She has blonde hair today, in a neat little bob that stops at a strong jaw he wants to run the head of his dick over. Back and forth along her jaw before he fucks over her wide, full-lipped mouth, and smears his come all over her beautiful face.

“I thought it might be you.” She says as she kicks the door shut behind her then leans against it. “You want some of this baby? You want your dick sucked by a rude, southern cunt?” She cups her breasts in her hands and Tig moans around his cigarette. “Is that it? Do you want me to drop to my knees and crawl across this flea-infested carpet and suck you off?” She rubs her fingers over the swell of her breasts and Tig grinds out his cigarette on the surface of the nightstand.

“No,” Tig says as he stretches his arms out wide along the headboard. “That’s not what I want.”

She arches an eyebrow, an expression of ‘get the fuck out of here’ on her face. “Could have fooled me baby.” She shifts her stance, cocking one hip to the side. “What does the big, bad biker want?” She bats her eyes at him, and Tig surges from the bed, grabbing her by upper arms he can barely get his hands around and slams her against the door. 

She’s half a foot taller than him in her boots; his erection hits her mid-thigh. He’s unaccustomed to looking up at a woman when he kisses her, and it’s such a fucking turn-on he nearly nuts all over himself before he can cover her Adam’s apple with his mouth. He licks around it first, then over it, moving his tongue back and forth, then circles like he would a clit. Her head falls back, hitting the door with a thud when he starts to suck. Then she’s pushing him away far too soon for Tig’s plans.

“Want to suck your throat and fuck your titties.” Tig reaches between her legs and drags his hands up her thighs. She’s not tucked; her dick is hard in her lace panties. The lace feels soft beneath his fingers, but Tig knows it isn’t. He’s worn enough panties to know that it itches and you never really get used to it. He palms her erection, getting a feel for the width and length before his hand wanders down and fondles her full and heavy nuts. “Want to suck your titties while you fuck me open with this big, gorgeous dick.”

She spreads her legs as wide as the short skirt will let her and Tig smiles at her. “I didn’t think one-percenters took it up the ass.” Her voice pitches up when Tig starts to stroke her.

“I do whatever I want, when I want, and kill anyone who says otherwise.”

“So, you’re a gentleman.” 

Tig chuckles a little. Yeah, he’s a gentleman. He treats Gemma and Tara like they’re goddesses. He always makes his whores come before he does. And he always, always, keeps his word. “Yeah, gorgeous. I’m the biggest gentleman you’ll ever meet.” 

Tig leans in for a kiss. She doesn't turn away from him. She doesn't flinch. She doesn't keep her mouth closed. No, not this woman. This one bends her knees to get a little lower, make it easier for him. She opens her mouth and lets him lick inside. She groans when he sucks her lips and then gives it all back to him as good as she got it. Tig lets go of her cock and starts to undress her. His hands nimbly unfasten straps, buttons, and zippers. When she’s down to her boots, fishnets, and panties, Tig drops to his knees and rips her underwear off. He nuzzles against her cock, breathing her in. He can feel her twitch against him when he breathes along her length. 

He stands then, trailing his hands along her hips then across her belly. He deliberately tries to tickle her and when he fails, he caresses one breast then the other, holding each one in a hand as he leans in and runs his tongue over her nipples before attempting to suck them both into his mouth at once. He fails spectacularly and motorboats her instead. When he can hear and feel her laugh he looks up. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Your turn, cowboy.” She pushes him back and efficiently strips him. 

“Naw, baby, this is all about you.” Tig holds her by her hips and steers her toward the bed. “Don’t go anywhere.” He kisses her lips then yanks the covers off the bed and throws the pillows to the floor. When the bed is bare of everything but the flat sheet he gestures to the bed. She sits on the edge, expression wary as Tig smiles at her. “Venus, baby, you are a goddess. You are the most beautiful bitch I’ve laid eyes on in years.”

“You do know how to flatter a lady, don’t you?” Venus rests her hands flat on the bed and leans back shoving her tits in Tig’s face.

“I know how to do a lot of things. Some of them are even legal.” She throws her head back and laughs and Tig is mesmerized by it. Low and husky like a man yet melodic like a woman. “You’re fucking the best of everything aren’t you?” He caresses her breasts again then kisses them slowly, reverently. Her nipples stiffen to peaks when he bites them lightly. “Will you fuck me with this?” He strokes her dick, thumbing the head. “Or can I suck you? Or maybe you don’t want to use it at all.”

“No baby, I use it.” There are condoms and lube laid out on the table. “I like my dick. I just like having tits too.” Venus hands Tig the lube. “Open up for me.” Tig squirts some lube on his finger and reaches behind himself while Venus rolls on a condom. By the time it’s in place, Tig is running lube covered hands up and down his erection.

“Lean back.” Tig nods at the headboard and hands her some pillows.When she’s comfortable he straddles her legs.

“That wasn’t much prep.” Venus looks pointedly at her cock. “I’m not exactly little.” 

Tig holds her in place and lowers himself down. She’s not kidding -- she’s big, bigger than anything Tig’s had inside him in years. “I like it when it hurts.”

“I’m not surprised.” 

It takes some adjusting and wriggling until they’re both comfortable. When Tig has easy access to her breasts and Venus has her feet planted on the bed so they can move together everything clicks. It’s a long slow ride, better suited to a lazy weekend at home than a by-the-hour room. The rhythm they move in is slow and deep, and it’s not long before they’re both coated in sweat and gasping. 

Tig bites her hard enough to make her yelp when Venus takes him in hand and starts jerking him off. Tig shifts a bit and rolls his hips so that her dick drags over his prostate; after that, it doesn't take him long. He shoots off all over her breasts and keeps riding her while he licks it off. Tig kisses her with his mouth full of come and Venus groans into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his hips as she comes inside him.

Tig rolls off of her with a wince and reaches for his cigarettes. Venus goes to the bathroom and when she comes back Tig offers her a smoke. 

The sun is starting to peak over the horizon when they pull on their clothes. Tig hands Venus a wad of cash and walks her to her car. “Thanks for the ride gorgeous.” He kisses her cheek then gets on his bike.

“Anytime biker boy. Maybe next time you can take me to dinner and keep the cash.”

The bike’s engine comes to life beneath Tig, the vibrations rattling up his spine. He feels alive again. Alive and ready to take on the entire fucking world. There’s a burner in his pocket that no one’s ever used. He tosses it to Venus; she catches it easily and slides it into her boot. “My number’s speed dial one. Call me anytime.”

He drives off then with a smile on his face and the wind at his back – already anxious to see her again.


End file.
